This invention relates to clips used to hold table skirting to tables and the process used to manufacture these clips. These clips are used in situations where there is a need to temporarily secure a table skirt while it is being used, in a manner so that the clip and skirt can be easily removed when the table is no longer being used. Such skirting is frequently used in restaurants, at banquets, or in other places where a large number are using the tables and it is necessary to quickly set up and disassemble the tables.
Clips for this purpose generally are manufactured from metal or plastic. Plastic clips are not resilient and are breakable and therefore fit only a single thickness of table. Users of plastic clips must therefore stock a different clip for every table they use if the thicknesses of the tables differ. Metal clips generally are adjustable and can be used for more than one thickness of table. However, a major drawback of metal clips is that the metal top is visible against the table cover.
Thus, it would be preferable for a clip to have the advantages of being made of clear plastic so that it is not visible against the table cover while being flexible and resistant to breakage like a metal clip so that it can be adjusted to fit a wide range of table thicknesses.